nintendo3dsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ISodium
The most recent user to edit this page was ! Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendo 3DS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:256px-Kingdom Hearts 3D.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joemario13 (Talk) 19:44, October 23, 2010 Affiliate with VG Wiki Joemario13 is no longer active on this wiki, and he has not been since January. You should redirect all questions to the new admin: me. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 22:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I would have no problem with that. But I'd suggest that we get other wikis to affiliate with us as well, such as the Nintendo Wiki and such. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 22:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay. ;) --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 23:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:New Logo for You Thanks, I'll be sure to use the logo! Don't worry, I'll give you the credit in the summary of the image. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 17:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I've been kind of busy lately. I just tried to get to fit your logo as the wiki wordmark, however, the wordmark needs to be 250x65 pixels, while your logo is a bit wider. And when I tried to resize it to the appropriate size, it looked squished. Could you possibly adjust the image so it fits the requirements? --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 21:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) It's up! Thanks for the help. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 18:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Infoboxes As of right now, the wiki doesn't really need infoboxes, as most of the info that would be in the infoboxes are already in the first few paragraphs of the page. Thank you for your offer, though, and perhaps as the community on the wiki grows, we might need an infobox on pages for games, but at the moment it is not really necessary. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 19:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thank you for your generosity. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 19:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I need Help Man ISodium it's me "IRONUPTHEHIDE".Just wanted to tell you,if your a zelda fan and know alot about the new game Skyward Sword we really need your help.My wiki is not fully formed yet.If you come on as soon as you can i can make you a admin.Just please try to come. Here's the link- "http://thelegendofzeldaskywardsword.wikia.com/" http://thelegendofzeldaskywardsword.wikia.com/wiki/User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here 22:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Fallblox You can keep your Fallblox page as 'Crashmo' if you admit Fallblox is a better name. Pengaweeno (talk) 22:03, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :I honestly don't care about what the name is, but since everything else on this wiki is in its North American, it should stay as its NA name. This whole issue has nothing to do with which name is better. – iSodium 22:07, October 4, 2012 (UTC)